Perdidos
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: varados en medio del desierto, sin agua, comida o formas de vida inteligente alrededor ¿que se puede hacer?, je, mi primer fic de soul eater, jitomatasos hasta el final, aunque no lo paresca en un principio es kidxchrona.
1. Chapter 1

¡¡Hola a todos!! Hace días me dieron ganas de expandir mis horizontes y crear más historias, mas fics de mis series favoritas para sacarme ideas de la cabeza sin importar el sueño o la falta de café, no sé porque pero la mayoría de las ideas me vienen cuando es de noche , cuando tengo insomnio y echo a volar mi imaginación recordando cosas, capítulos de series anime, sentimientos hermosos como el amor o la alegría….y sale esto, espero de verdad que esta historia sea de su agrado, es el primer fic que hago de soul eater, pero creo que por algo se comienza, espero que disfruten de esta parodia, que aunque no lo parezca al principio es kidxchrona, amo esta pareja, es tan kawaii y estoy 100% segura de que chrona es mujer)

**Advertencias para no herir la integridad moral y psicológica de los lectores:**

*va ha haber mucho humor barato.

*no yaoi, no yuri, no lemon que es parodia para toda la familia.

*parejas: kidxchrona (principal) las demás vendrán también (soulxmaka y Black starx tsubaki)

*tendrá una que otra palabra antisonante, pero la mayoría estarán censuradas.

(Si no tienen inconveniente con nada, bienvenidos sean)

Soul eater no me pertenece, ni ninguna serie anime en la que escribo, de lo contrario sería rica y enormemente feliz, pero no lo soy…..no gano ni un centavo y solo hago esto por ocio, convicción o insomnio, algunas veces llegan las 3 juntas, pero fanfarroneo demasiado y escribo muy poco, aquí va la historia gente bonita)

**Perdidos**

**Capitulo 1**

(era una tarde de verano, la más calurosa y desesperante si la memoria no les fallaba, perdidos a mitad de la carretera, en medio de la nada y teniendo solamente el árido horizonte lleno de cactus y uno que otro animal ponzoñoso para presenciar su desgracia, mientras el sol se reía a carcajadas de manera enferma y repetitiva, nunca lo habían sentido tan molesto ni les había dado tantas ganas de matarlo, hasta parecía que se volvía mas caliente apropósito para sofocarlos y ver cuánto sudor podía salir de sus cuerpos.

Mas aparte parecía que todos hacían competencia para ver quién era la persona más exasperante en ese momento tan crítico y cansado, cada vez se ponia mas reñido, por un lado estaba Patty saltando por encima de aquellas plantas pequeñas, redondas y llenas de espinas, cantando y brincando de un lugar para otro poniendo a prueba el aguante y la escaza paciencia de su hermana, todo esto después de haber desempeñado su trabajo de armas gemelas, ya que kid le había disparado a todas las plantas con la intención de seguir un patrón simétrico partiendo de la raya amarilla dibujada en la desgastada acera, el mismo número de plantas desérticas en ambos lados, ni una piedra de mas, y después de media hora de intenso trabajo estaba casi por lograrlo hasta que cometió el grave error de levantar la vista y ver las montañas…cayo de rodillas sobre el arenoso suelo y se sintió desfallecer; estaban tan irregulares, unas más altas que las otras con diferentes tonalidades marrones y amarillentos, algunas de ellas explotadas por la mano del hombre y otras con algunos árboles de pocas ramas, odiaba tener tan buena vista para todos los detalles, al final se dio por vencido,termino de tumbarse en el mugroso y seco suelo, les dio un descanso a sus armas y cayó en otra depresión haciéndose concha.

Por otro lado Black stark gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo maravilloso que era solamente para ser alagado por su propio eco, tsubaki solo lo observaba recargada en el auto para cubrirse con su sombra del abrazante sol y chrona por su parte se decía a si misma que no sabía cómo manejar una avería de coche y después de una pelea y unos cuantos gritos de fastidio y enojo dirigidos al recién salido ragnarok, lo obligo a volverse a meterse y se hizo concha al igual que kid, parecía que a él le estaba dando resultado quedar en ese estado de trance depresivo así que decidió intentarlo también.

Maka y tsubaki miraban el espectáculo desde sus lugares, sentados casi pegadas a la camioneta mientras soul trataba de ayar la causa de la avería.

-soul… ¿Cómo vas?- le dice maka acalorada y echándose aire con una revista.

-parece que ya encontré la falla en la camioneta, revise las válvulas, cambie el aceite, revise el motor y trate de arrancarla varias veces….- contesta el pelo blanco quitándose el sudor de la cara con una mano.

-¿y qué era lo que tenia?- le pregunta curiosa Maka viendo el vehículo de arriba abajo.

-se le termino la gasolina- concluye de manera simple y cansada sentándose en el antiguo lugar de maka.

-¿Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER?- grita la técnica cansada y con las mejillas rojas por el calor tan intenso, mientras se desploma a un lado de el chico.

-¡¡¡YAAAHUUU!!! ¿QUÉ LES PASA A TODOS?, BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ, DEJEN DE LLORAR- dice back star acercándose de forma ruidosa para llamar la atencion de los presentes pero todos seguían sumergidos en sus asuntos.

-simétrico… simétrico…lo simétrico es bueno, lo simétrico es perfecto...lo demás es solo una basura…-dice kid todavía metido en el trance meciéndose para atrás y para adelante.

-¡¡¡¡¡PATTY, YA CALLATE Y PONTE QUIETA DE UNA $%&#$ VEZ!!!!!- estalla finalmente Liz.

-estar varados en medio del desierto no es guay- exclama soul tapándose los ojos con su banda.

-¡¡¡ARRREAAHH, YAAAPAA!!! Vamos, estar aquí puede ser malo o una bendición, todo depende si están o no con una estrella como yo- acaba de decir y ahora si todos lo voltean a ver, excepto kid.

-¿Y PORQUE DEBERIA DE SERLO? ¡¡¡¡SI POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS EN ESTE MALDITO AGUJERO DESERTICO!!!!- le dice Liz ya animada y molesta por la cabreada previa de su hermana.

-flashback-

-Black star es camino derecho o izquierdo- le dice soul viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor mientras manejaba- ¿puede ver en el mapa?- le dice casi llegando a la división.

-¡¡¡a la derecha soul, te lo dice Black star!!!- le señala tomando el mapa al revez.

-está bien- dando la vuelta en dirección equivocada.

-fin del flashback-

-ahora que me acuerdo…- haciendo memoria soul.

-diste mal las instrucciones, no supiste leer el mapa- completa maka.

-HEY, HEY, BLACK STARNO NO SE EQUIVOCA, SOLO CAMBIA EL VIAJE PARA HACERLO MEJOR- dice sintiéndose el genial por ser el centro de atencion en ese momento.

-ya no tiene caso tratar de hayar al culpable, discutir no va ha hacer que salgamos más pronto de aquí- lo trata de defender tsubaki.

-pero sirve para liberar tenciones- exclama Liz queriéndolo mata.

-basta ya, tendremos que caminar- dice maka para cambiar de tema- si nos quedamos aquí tal vez pasen días o semanas antes de que nos encuentren en un lugar como este, por eso vamos a caminar para buscar una gasolinera y un hotel para pasar la noche- opina la chica dando soluciones.

-con este sol olvídalo- contesta soul recargándose más.

-falta media hora para que comience el crepúsculo, cuando baje el sol, nos iremos de aquí… ¿todos de acuerdo?- dice maka tomando el liderazgo y manteniendo la cordura.

-¡¡¡YAAHOO!!! BLACK… MMN…-le tapa la boca tsubaki y solo asiente por los dos.

-por mi está bien- menciona soul sin darle demasiada importancia.

-por mi también, tengo muchísima sed- dice Liz poniendo de cabeza la cantimplora.

-¡¡chupa un nopal!!, dicen que tienen reservas de agua dentro- le dice su pequeña hermana parándose y apuntando a un posible candidato.

-no voy a chupar esa cosa con espinas, vámonos ya kid… ¿kid?- y recuerda que hacía rato estaba en el piso sintiéndose asqueroso y sumergiéndose en su simétrico trauma y a un lado chrona tirada en la misma posición pero repitiendo que no sabía como manejar las cosas, que no era bueno devorar almas humanas y algo relacionado con medusa, no se le alcanzaba a entender muy bien.

-no cabe duda que dios los hace y ellos se juntan-menciona acomodándose el sombrero.

(31 minutos después)

-estoy muerto, tsubaki ¿ya vamos a llegar?- dice Black star arrastrando los pies.

Pero si aun no comenzamos , estamos esperando a que reaccione kid- le dice tsubaki señalando la escena a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-vamos kid, maldita sea, ya, no es para tanto- lo mueve un poco Liz.

-shinigami- kun, una vez escuche decir a madre que lo importante no es lo que tienes por fuera, sino lo de adentro- habla tímidamente chrona en un intento por animarlo.

-si, y conociéndote todos tus órganos deben de estar perfectamente simétricos- agrega Patty levantándolo de los brazos.

-jajaja, no digas idioteces chrona, si eso fuera verdad tu serias perfecta- sale ragnarok y le da un golpe no muy fuerte en su rosada cabeza.

-haa, no me golpees ragnarok, - se queja la chica tratando de evitar unos cuantos coscorrones repetitivos-no, déjame…-

-Ahh no, creo que ya me está gustando fastidiar, de ahora en adelante voy a salir cada vez que este aburrido-dice burlón mientras se vuelve a meter.

-noo- dice chrona volviendo a su antiguo estado, cuando siente que de nuevo sale su arma.

- y olvídate de cenar esta noche si es que consiguen algo- remata hundiéndole un dedo en el rostro mientras se vuelve a meter.

-¿se van a venir sí o no?- les dice Black star para que apresuraran el paso, kid ya estaba como si nada gracias a él animo de sus armas.

-ahí vamos- dice el chico shinigami sacando de la camioneta su lustrosa patineta y montándose en ella.

-espera, no nos piensas dejar en medio de este jodido lugar- dice Liz al predecir las intenciones del técnico.

-no pienso quedarme en un lugar tan horrible como este- vuelve a ver las montañas y le da un escalofrió.

-puede ir a pedir ayuda- dice maka viéndole el lado bueno.

-yo no confió en un tipo como él, que acaso no se dan cuenta que todo lo que trata de hacer es ser el centro de atencion con esa patineta- menciona enojado Black star al ver peligrando su puesto.

-la puedes usar kid, pero no para irte volando en ella- le dice Patty emergiendo a un lado de el.

-sino yo mismo te derribare con tsubaki- dice el chico comprometiendo de nuevo a su arma.

-sigamos caminando, todos juntos como amigos y sin perder la calma- dice maka apuntando con el dedo el rojizo horizonte.

- ya la escucharon nadie va a matar a nadie-dice cansado soul metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su chamarra.

-¿no vienes chrona?- le pregunta maka al ver a la chica sentada en la arena con la vista perdida y melancolica.

-¿quieres que yo también vaya contigo y los demás?- pregunta de una manera casi conmovedora.

-claro que si, aquí todos somos amigos, no podríamos dejarte sola en este lugar tan inhóspito, vamos- se acerca unos pasos y le tiende la mano.

-gracias…- dice estrechando su mano y apoyándose un poco para pararse.

-HEY MAKA, CHRONA, NO SE QUEDEN ATRÁS- les grita soul a las dos para que movieran más rápido los pies y les siguieran el paso.

(Fin del primer episodio, me pareció un poco corto tomando en cuenta que casi todas las veces hago un poco mas de 10 hojas, pero bueno, el próximo lo hare más largo para compensar, gracias a todos por leer y agradecería mucho los reviews, para saber cómo voy, si les gusto, si no les gusto, unos jitomatasos, lo que quieran, todo será bien recibido, las vacaciones me ponen feliz, hasta el próximo capítulo, se cuidan y tengan un lindo día de reyes magos)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heee, antes de comenzar con la actualización ( ¡el infierno se congelara hoy!) quiero ofrecerles una disculpa, porque al parecer la que se perdió fue otra. Entre salidas, nuevos fic y dos meses sin computadora descuide mucho esta historia… lo siento.**

**Ahora, no los voy a hacer esperar más con un largo y pesado discurso de entrada, ¡disfruten el capitulo!:**

**Perdidos**

**Capitulo 2**

La noche era fría y la única luz que los iluminaba era la de la luna, la cual tenía una sonrisa grotesca, demasiado marcada en esa tétrica cara, casi podían sentir la sangre cayéndoles encima. Llevaban ya 3 horas caminando, pero perecía que estaban en el mismo lugar, cada planta, cada roca, cada animalejo, eran tan parecidos a los del lugar de inicio y la carretera parecía no tener fin… ni inicio.

-Maka… creo que estamos caminando en círculos…- habla Soul después de un buen rato de venir en silencio.

-eso es imposible Soul… estamos siguiendo el camino de la autopista, según el mapa solo quedan 5 horas de viaje a pie para llegar al pueblo más cercano, ¡el mapa nunca miente!- lo saca de su bolsillo y lo agita para que lo viera.

-¡¿5 HORAS?!- grita Black star saltando en medio de los 2, logrando pegarles un susto de muerte- BLACK STAR NO PUEDE CAMINAR POR 5 HORAS MAS- deja su marcha y cruza los brazos.

-¡¡¡Black star, no vuelvas a hacer eso!!!- le dice la técnica entre cabreada y sorprendida.

-si Black star, sabes lo sucia que tiene la conciencia Maka y todavía le andas pegando sustos- se burla el peli blanco de la reacción de la chica.

-cállate Soul, que tu también te asustaste, además yo siempre tengo la conciencia muy limpia…- dice lo ultimo como si tratara de convencerse ella misma, y más que eso, lo repitió unas 3 veces más; detrás de ellos venia Kid, montado en su patineta y las dos hermanas Thompson.

-mi piel….- se toca la cara Liz- esta horriblemente reseca…- dice retirando piel muerta, con una mueca de terror impregnada en el rostro- ¡mis uñas están quebradizas y el esmalte lo tengo desgastado!- se mira atentamente los dedos- tengo… tengo tanto frio y hambre- se agarra el estomago con las manos mientras hace una mirada poco peculiar- ¡¡¡nos vamos a morir todos aquí!!!- grita desesperada- y las hormigas…- Se comienza a rascar todo el cuerpo- QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE LAS HORMIGAS DEL CUERPO- se tira al piso y comienza a dar vueltas.

-Patty ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a Liz?!- le pregunta Kid a su arma todavía de pie.

-pues por lo que veo tiene…- se lleva un dedo al labio superior y se pone el pose pensante- ¡¡¡piel muerta, uñas horribles, frio, hambre y hormigas invisibles!!!- da un salto divertido y con una mano toma un palo para picar a su frenética hermana a punto de sufrir una convulsión- pero por lo menos no tiene sed gracias al cactus que le di a beber hace media hora- suelta una carcajada y toma un palo mas grande.

-…- se quedo callado mirando la escena algo extrañado pero no le puso demasiada atención, el palo era simétrico, así que no le vio nada de malo.

-¿tan rápido se cansaron?- volteo a ver esta vez la discusión de enfrente, se veían agotados pero eso no hacía que disminuyeran el tono.

-¡¡¡claro que estamos cansado!!!, ¡pero qué pregunta tan mas estúpida!- le contesta Maka totalmente sacada de casillas.

-¡la tabla de planchar tiene razón!, como tu estas todo el viaje montado sobre tu maldita patineta no sabes lo que se siente que te sangren los pies- agrega Soul, mas estresado que su compañera.

- te dije imbécil que si me volvías a llamar así no te la ibas a acabar- lo amenaza con el puño.

-todos estamos muy cansados y no medimos lo que decimos, hay que tomar en cuenta que…- trata de calmarlos Tsubaki.

-¡¡¡BLACK STAR ES GENIAL, YAAAHOO!!!!- la interrumpe el egocéntrico técnico.

-¡CALLATE!, ¡¡¡CALLATE POR UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!- explota por fin Tsubaki- ¡¡¡ ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ, ES POR TU CULPA QUE NO TENGAMOS COMUNICACIÓN ALGUNA Y TAMBIEN SERA TU CULPA SI AMANECEMOS TODOS MUERTOS; Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NI SIQUIERA HACES NADA PARA SOLUCIONARLO, AL MENOS DEBERIAS FINGIR QUE TE PREOCUPA MALDITO ESTUPIDO!!!- termina con la cara pálida después de desahogarse y respira de forma apresurada para recuperar el aliento.

-¡¡valla el desierto sí que saca lo peor de las personas!!- dice con una sonrisa en la boca como si le hubiera dicho un halago.

-no lo entiendes ¿verdad?...- le pregunta Soul de manera incrédula.

-sí, entiendo que en este preciso momento… ¡¡¡LA ESTRELLA DEL ESCENARIO SOY YO!!!- se sube a la piedra más alta que encuentra para gritar con más comodidad.

-tenía que ser Black star- se golpea Maka la frente con la palma de la mano.

-esto no es para nada cool…-dice Soul sentándose En el piso para descansar y cierra los ojos.

_-vamos, acepta y tendrás mas fuerza de la que te puedas imaginar- le habla el pequeño diablillo que vivía de inquilino en su subconsciente._

_-no, y te voy a dar tres buenas razones, la primera es que no la necesito en este momento, lo que necesito es un medio de trasporte, en segunda eso de volverse loco no es guay y en tercera ya la acepte una vez y no me gusto ¿para qué insistes?, pensé que estabas encerrado en la habitación de al lado._

_-sí pero me siento muy solo y se me acabo el vino, ¿me regalas una botella?- pregunta poniéndose las manos detrás de la espalda._

_-vale, pero que no sea de la cosecha de colección como la ultima vez- lo condiciona el peli blanco._

_-está bien, ya te dije que me confundí- toma una de la barra._

_-¿y cuando me pagas la renta? Hace tres meses que no me das nada…- _

_-heee… sabes es que… recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, así que ya me voy…- y sale corriendo a toda prisa el colorado demonio._

_-mmm… es la quinta vez que me hace eso-tuerce la boca y prefiere seguir disfrutando de la música._

-¿soul-kun? ¿estás bien?- pregunta Tsubaki moviéndolo del agrietado piso.

-ahh, déjalo, se pone así a veces- le dice Maka para que no se preocupara su amiga.

-¡¡¡¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?!!!- aparece de la nada Liz propinándole otro susto a Maka- ¡¡¡si el día esta tan hermoso!!! Los pájaros cantan, el arcoíris ilumina el cielo, las nubes están felices y los adorables conejos….- se va saltando hasta un pequeño cactus enano y lo comienza a acariciar como si fuera el peludito animal, picándose los dedos- ¡¡¡y miren esta flor!!!- toma un pedazo de escombro metálico del piso y lo comienza a inhalar hasta retirarle todo el polvo.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- pregunta Maka, mirando sin poder creerlo.

-patty le dio a beber una planta alucinógena… que al parecer también provoca convulsiones- le responde el joven shinigami.

-¡¡UN HOTELLL!!! Estamos salvados- grita Liz de manera escandalosa señalando con el dedo hacia una dirección que al parecer era indefinida, sin dejar de saltar.

-yo también lo veo onee-chan y parece 5 estrellas- grita su hermana menor, montada sobre su espalda y con la mano en la frente para ver mejor.

-¿Qué no saben que es peligrosos meterse a la boca sustancias desconocidas?- refunfuña Maka sin prestarles importancia -¿Qué haría un hotel 5 estrellas en un lugar como este?- se encoge de hombros - además no viene en el mapa así que es simple y sencillamente…-

-¡imposible!- dice Soul.

-exactamente Soul, por primera vez en todo el viaje me das la…-

-no, no te estaba completando la frase, el hotel en verdad existe-

-pero… no es posible…- voltea y lo mira con sus propios ojos- el mapa…- se lo arrebata Liz de las manos.

-¡hey patty mira- lo comienza a hacer cachitos- confeti!- lo arroja muy alto y comienzan a bailar las dos mientras les caían los pequeños pedazos de papel encima.

-oye Maka…- le habla Soul a la todavía sorprendida chica.

- lo hicieron pedazos- se mira las manos vacías.

-no te preocupes, de todas maneras no tenía demasiada calidad de información, pero te quiero preguntar otra cosa…-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿tú sabes dónde está Chrona?-

-¿Chrona? – Voltea detrás suyo- ¿no estaba a un lado de mi?- no la encuentra- debe de estar detrás… o se quedo atrás… no lo sé… - se comienza a desesperar hasta llegar a llamarle a gritos por su nombre.

(2 kilómetros atrás)

-¡¡eres la persona más estúpida que conozco!!- le regaña Ragnarok estirándole el cachete- ¡seguramente estabas pensando de nuevo en esa vieja bruja hija de puta!-

- no le llames así, era mi madre… o algo perecido…-

-bahhh, era una perra manipuladora, aun después de muerta sigue jodiendo a las personas-

-si… pero era mi madre, tal vez era mala, retorcida, sin escrúpulos, maligna, cruel, vengativa, calculadora…- comienza a describirla.

-mejor di algo bueno de ella, sabes que no me gusta platicar más de una hora seguida contigo sin golpearte- la apresura su sangre.

-pues… ehhh…- piensa por un instante algo convincente- era… era mi madre…-

-¡deja de decir eso!-saca medio cuerpo y le da golpe en la cabeza.

-¡hay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se soba la cabeza, encobada y con voz lastimosa.

-¡porque me pone de nervios esa respuesta! Ni siquiera lo puedes asegurar, no se parecían en nada, asi que inventa otra cosa-

-bueno, sin ella tú no existirías ni vivirías en mi cuerpo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué tu no haces el favor a mi?- pregunta sin dejarla continuar.

-no, no exactamente pero…-

-sin mí no serias nada- la comienza a jalonear del cabello- ¿crees que a mí me gusta convivir todo el día contigo? ¿eee? ¿Lo crees?- le dice mientras la mangonea.

-no pero a mí tampoco me gusta que me quites mi comida, ni que me despiertes en las noches cada 10 minutos o me agredas física y psicológicamente cada vez que sales…si me duele de verdad…- le contesta sin elevar demasiado la voz pero a forma de reproche.

-pues bien, nunca me lo habías dicho, ya no lo hare…- menciona extrañamente amable.

-¿de verdad harías eso?- se ilusiona la chica.

-claroooo, tampoco voy a salir, ni acudiré cuando me llames a luchar, ni me endureceré para que no mueras desangrada, ni volveré a hablarte para no molestarte con mi horrenda voz…- dice en tono sarcástico volviéndose a meter.

-¿no… no estás hablando enserio?, Ragnarok… era broma lo que te dije, no quería ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, no te puedes molestar por eso, ¡no te pongas así!- nadie le contesta, sentía que estaba hablando sola- ¡por lo menos llévame volando hasta donde esta Maka!- se jala la piel de la espalda para intentarlo sacar inútilmente, mientras Ragnarok trataba de contenerse la risa.

(Cerca del hotel de lujo)

-¿A dónde vas Maka?- le pregunta Soul deteniéndola de un brazo.

-¿no es obvio? a buscar a Chrona, es por mi culpa que no esté aquí, no debí de haberla perdido de vista- dice de forma decidida intentando zafarse del agarre.

-no seas idiota, no sabes donde se encuentra, estas cansada y no podemos perder a nadie más…- la toma del otro brazo para no dejarla ir.

-¡que valla kid-kun!- grita Liz, esta vez montada sobre patty.

-¿y yo porque?- se sorprende de la proposición.

- no estás tan cansado como los demás y tienes una patineta voladora…- le contesta la misma.

-no puedo hacerlo… no puedo acercármele siquiera, no es simétrica…- dice en tono paranoico.

-mentiraaa, ya la ha tenido cerca y ni siquiera se molesta…incluso le hacía platica- menciona la observadora patty haciéndole ojitos.

-ahora que me acuerdo, es cierto…- dice Tsubaki.

-ya esta, ve mientras nos registramos en el hotel, trata de no tardarte demasiado- le dice Maka caminando hacia el hotel.

-pero…- trata de detenerlos.

-¿Qué pasa?- voltea la técnica.

-creo que lo que Kid quiere es democracia, sometámoslo a votación, levante la mano quien quiere que valla Kid- dice Soul levantándola instantáneamente todos menos Kid y Black star que ni siquiera se había percatado de nada en los últimos 10 minutos.

-¡¡BLACK STAR!!- le grita el chico peli blanco a su mejor amigo- ¿A QUIEN ELIGES?-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?-le responde el mencionado.

-¡UNA VOTACION SOBRE QUIEN VA A IR POR CHRONA!-

-¿QUÉ QUE?-

-OLVIDALO, SOLAMENTE DI UN NOMBRE- grita casi quedándose sin aliento.

-¡¡¡BLACK STAR!!!- responde a todo pulmon.

-entonces son…- comienza a hacer cuentas soul-5 contra 1…-

-¡yo también vote por Black star!- dice Kid viendo una posibilidad.

-de todas maneras pierdes- le contesta Soul dándole la espalda para seguir avanzando.

-esperen… exijo un recuento…- esta vez no se detienen.

------

-Black star, bájate de esa piedra- se lo pide su arma.

-espera Tsubaki, creo que descubrí un hotel, ¡estamos salvados!- se baja de un brinco.

-la verdad lo descubrió Liz-chan, hacia allá nos dirigimos-

-¡¿con que te quieres robar la atención hee mujer huesuda?!- la señala desafiante con el dedo pero ella parece no escucharlo montada en su hermana, mientras que esta relinchaba y hacia sonidos parecidos al de un caballo.

-mejor déjalo así y vámonos- le dice Tsubaki intentando alcanzarlos.

**(Prometo que el 3 no tardara tanto como este)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si lo sé, lo sé ¡que mentirosa soy! Dije que no tardaría... pero bueno, no lo he abandonado (aunque por un momento pareció que si) y creo que eso es al final lo importante. Ya sé que no es excusa, pero mi vida es un constante espiral emocional con un vórtice depresivo tan profundo que pareciera nunca tocar fondo… ¡que emo sonó eso!, ignórenlo, ignórenlo, no he dormido bien en varios días.**

**Soul eater no me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera sería feliz y estaría forrada de dinero ¡qué buena onda la de ****Atsushi Ōkubo!**

**Perdidos**

**Capitulo 3**

-¡es muy grande!- exclama Liz con los ojos totalmente dilatados- ¡y lleno de colores!- agrego mirando cada rincón de la monocromática estructura en blanco y negro.

-¡jejeje! ¡Vaya que lo es!- la secunda su animada hermana menor, a decir verdad le agradaba mas su nueva actitud tan extravagante y relajada aunque claro, ella sabía que solo era algo momentáneo, hasta que se le pasara el alucinógeno.

-esto es muy sospechoso Soul, hay algo en todo esto que no me agrada, no concuerda, no es lógico…- le dice mirando la gran puerta, no se atrevía a entrar, eso del hotel en medio de la nada no la convencía ni un poco.

-¡vamos Maka!, solo esta noche, también si no lo tuviera enfrente no lo creería, pero ya lo ves…- señala con el pulgar en dirección a la puerta de cristal, que dejaba ver como dentro, en el vestíbulo, las hermanas Thompson bailaban y brincaban en círculos, sin prestarle demasiada atención al recepcionista que les pedía amablemente que dejaran de hacerlo.

-¡YEEEEHHH!, ¡ESTE LUGAR ESTA A LA ALTURA DE UN DIOS COMO BLACK STAR!- dice apenas alcanzarlos, Tsubaki venía detrás, mirando con asombro el colosal hotel, ni siquiera en Death City había uno que se le asemejara… aquello era tan poco creíble como absurdo.

-pero Black star… tú no eres un dios…- le recuerda su situación Tsubaki.

-¡TIENES RAZÓN!

-¿la tengo?- no solo ella era la única asombrada con la repentina humildad del peli azul.

-¿qué es lo que está por encima de un dios? DEBO SABER CÓMO AUTO LLAMARME…- lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que no gritara antes de llegar a la ultima parte de la oración.

-------------

-¿y si esperamos a Kid y Chrona para entrar?- intenta hacer un poco de tiempo la técnica.

-no, hace mucho frio Maka, sería más conveniente esperarlos adentro…- le da un pequeño empujón para hacerla pasar, ellos dos eran los únicos que no habían entrado aun.

-¡no!… ¿no me entiendes que algo de aquí no me gusta? ¡¿Por qué nunca me tomas enserio?!-le responde enojada, su sexto sentido nunca le había fallado antes y odiaba que el peli blanco no pudiera entenderlo.

-¿Qué puede pasar? Tu y yo podemos con todo ¿no?- le pregunta tomándola de una muñeca.

-pues sí, pero…-se rasca la cabeza con algo de desconcierto, ¿Cómo alguien que había vencido al dios demonio podía temerle a un edificio simplón?

-no será que tienes miedo ¿o sí?- alarga mas su sonrisa, ya no tenía excusas, sabia que jamás cedería ante esa provocación.

-¡claro que no idiota!- eso era todo lo que quería escuchar su arma.

-en ese caso… ¡Hey, Black Star! ¡Dame una mano para meter a Maka!-

-HAY VOY AMIGO- se para de un brinco, sale, toma a la chica de la otra mano libre y juntos, de un solo empujón, la meten antes de que pudiera reaccionar o protestar.

------------

-que callado esta todo…- Chrona arrojo otra piedra a la nada solamente para escuchar el eco producido por la caída y así pensar en la posibilidad de una segunda señal de vida al final del acantilado. Observa como el círculo de arena en el que se había encerrado estaba por desaparecer gracias al efecto del viento. No era la primera vez que se encontraba sola en medio de un desierto, pero en esa ocasión ya no tenía a Ragnarok y su cabeza no le daba para hablar consigo misma o imaginar a alguien; el Sr. Guijarro, la Sra. Montón de arena e incluso el Sr. Desecho radiactivo enterrado, todos habían sido un fracaso rotundo, pero al menos el ultimo explicaba el porqué las lagartijas tenían dos cabezas en lugar de una.

De un momento a otro los pensamientos pesimistas comenzaron a inundarle la cabeza. Si dejara de existir en ese momento, si la luz del sol nunca volviera a tocar su cuerpo vivo ¿cambiaria algo?, el mundo seguiría girando y todo continuaría igual. Era ella en medio de la nada, un insignificante ser pasajero que no había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de tocar el corazón de alguien, era solo una gota de agua perdida en el mar, nadie sería capaz de notar su ausencia.

_-Nadie es indispensable en esta vida Chrona, solo podre quererte mientras me seas de utilidad, de lo contrario para mi tu vida no valdrá nada…_- recuerda la fría voz de medusa el día en que le pregunto si el amor de madre que sentía por ella era más grande que un chícharo, (bueno, usando otras palabras).

Unas intensas ganas de llorar la invadieron, pero ¿Qué caso tenia?, estaba tan sola, enterrada en depresión y arena, incluso la luna se había escondido tras unas espesas nubes negras para no verla. Nadie quería acompañarla esa noche. Una lagrima, tan solitaria como ella, resbalo por su mejilla; intento secarla con la manga de su vestido, pero lo único que logro fue provocar que un ejército entero descendiera velozmente de sus ojos, al parecer tampoco sabía lidiar con estar perdida en medio del desierto, era la cosa más inservible del mundo. Un espacio muerto en el universo. Solo eso y da más.

-¿estás llorando?- escucho a una voz preguntarle a sus espaldas, o se estaba volviendo loca y la necesidad de una compañía urgente le estaba haciendo escuchar voces o en verdad había alguien más detrás de ella. La primera le resultaba 99% más probable, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba tan completamente acompañada de su fiel amiga soledad.

-¿kid-kun?- pregunto con algo de incredulidad, como si sus enrojecidos ojos le jugaran una pasada.

-si… ese soy yo…- dice algo extrañado por la pregunta. Traía la patineta en mano y el traje bien arreglado, de forma en que se viera simétrico.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- le parecía algo demasiado poco creíble pensar que el la estuviera buscando, su persona no era tan importante como para ameritar algo así.

-¿pues qué más? Vine por ti, tenias a todos muy preocupados, en especial a Maka…- por alguna razón él no se había incluido.

-¿enserio?- todo ese tiempo que había pasado con medusa le había dejado muchos estragos psicológicos y emocionales, por un momento se había olvidado de su autoproclamada primera mejor amiga Maka y el resto de sus amigos que la habían aceptado en su grupo social a pesar de su origen y pasado.

-sí, ¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil creerlo?- dijo el peli negro un tanto disgustado, se podía notar la incomodidad que le provocaba estar ahí, la palabra "asimétrica" no podía dejar de retumbarle en la cabeza, estaba a punto de echarse al piso y caer en trance. No era que la odiara a ella en específico, es más, ni siquiera la odiaba, no le parecía desagradable, horrible, o repugnante, ni nada por el estilo… y ese era precisamente el problema.

-no lo sé…- contesto vacilante, intentando secarse los ojos de nuevo, ya no tenía motivos para el llanto.

-supongo que tu puedes volar… te he visto hacerlo antes…- Kid se subió a su patineta casi de inmediato, dispuesto a retomar el camino hacia el hotel cinco estrellas.

-podría hacerlo, pero Ragnarok… Ragnarok no quiere salir… se enojo conmigo por una discusión que tuvimos, apenas y puedo sentirlo…- baja la mirada al piso, no era algo raro en su sangre abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

-pues ni hablar, te tendrás que venir conmigo- mantiene la mirada enfrente para no verla subir_, -asimetricaaaaa…- _escucho retumbar en su mente esa palabra tan odiosa y traumatizante, su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo estaba a punto de salir a flote cuando sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle el torso para no caerse en cuanto la patineta emprendió el vuelo, pero en lugar de eso apretó los dientes, cerro los puños y le pidió que se sujetara más fuerte.

----------------

-¡¿Cómo se le llama a un pollito con traje?!- Liz echa al aire su quinto chiste malo para animar el ambiente, pese a las suplicas del gerente para que guardara silencio y se bajara de la mesa.

-¡¡¡JAjaJAjaJAjaJAjaJA!!!- Patty ya se estaba revolcando en el piso de risa y ni siquiera había escuchado el final.

- ¡¡un pollitico!!- de todos los anteriores, ese había sido el más pésimo y todavía amenazaba con contar otro como si no hubiera sido suficiente. Maka no podía dejar de moverse en su asiento, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, algo de ahí la inquieta de sobre manera, ese lugar le resultaba tan irreal, como un castillo en el aire hecho de polvo y escombros, ¿acaso ella era la única que podía darse cuenta de algo tan ilógico?, y más aparte, con eso de Chrona perdida en medio de la nada mesclado con el cansancio infrahumano que azotaba su apenas consiente cuerpo era algo que sobre pasaba sus límites, por eso tenía que moverse, a arriba hacia abajo, para estas siempre alerta y esperar lo inesperado.

-Maka…no te quiero molestar, pero realmente me está poniendo algo nervioso que te frotes contra mi pierna de esa manera…- abrió grande los ojos y bajo la mirada con lentitud para confirmarlo, antes de dar un salto enorme hacia el otro extremo del mueble, ¡estúpido cansancio entumecedor!

-¡es tu culpa por ponerte tan cerca!- le responde al albino después de un rato, con la cara roja y los ojos ojerosos.

-¿mía? Eso es improbable, sentarse cerca de una chica plana no es cool, se que deseas todo esto… - se señala el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo con las manos- pero tienes que ser un poco más discreta…- apenas y se da tiempo de esquivar el adorno de mesa proyectado a su rostro después de terminar de hablar, lanzo unas cuantas risas, burlándose de su mala puntería, antes de recibir de lleno el golpe de un enorme y artístico cenicero.

-¡¿alguien sabe que es ese punto verde pegado a la pared del rincón?!- Liz seguía contando chistes, ignorando las peticiones de bajar el volumen por parte de Tsubaki, desde hace 15 minutos Black Star se había quedado profundamente dormido, despertarlo implicaría escucharlo gritar una y otro vez frases sobre lo grandioso y perfecto que era todo su ser, y nadie, pero NADIE (acepto tal vez las hermanas Thompson) estaba para aguantar algo así en ese momento.

-¡un chícharo castigado!- Patty contra apenas y puede llegar al baño después de escucharlo.

-¡o por kami!- exclama la técnica, cada vez se superaba mas, ese sí que había sido el peor chiste que había escuchado en toda su vida. Maka dio un fuerte y cansado respiro ¿podía ponerse peor?

-YAAAPAAA, ¿QUÉ LES PASA A TODOS? ¡¡¡LA SÚPER ESTRELLA DE LA NOCHE YA ESTÁ DE NUEVO CON USTEDES!!!- Black Star se pone de pie de un brinco y tumba a Liz de la mesa, ella posiblemente, en cualquier otra ocasión en la que no tuviera el organismo lleno de drogas, se hubiera levantado molesta y le reclamaría con furia al egocéntrico chico, pero el lugar de eso, solo paso unos cuantos segundos en silencio tirada en el piso antes de comenzar a deshacerse en carcajadas. Era un verdadero milagro que no los hayan echado antes del hotel.

-¡¡¡hermoso!!!- una voz proveniente de la estrada los hizo callar a todos-¡¡¡Tan simétrico!!! - Kid abre la puerta de golpe, no podía creer como un vestíbulo podía ser tan hermosamente exacto en sus proporciones, lo podía dividir en dos, cuatro… casi ocho partes y aun así seguía conservando la perfección de sus líneas, nada le faltaba ni sobraba, era algo simple y sencillamente divino. El adorno de centro… ohh, ese adorno, su foto se encontraba debajo de la definición de perfecto; un círculo de mármol tallado de tal forma que, lo vieras desde donde lo vieras siempre seria exactamente igual. De ser legal estaría más que dispuesto a casarse con ese monumento a lo simétrico. Todos en ese lugar, incluyendo los botones, no pudieron evitar mirarlo como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo.

-¡Chrona! -una sonrisa llena de alegría se formo en el cansado rostro de Maka al mirarla, prestándole poca atención a la insana fijación del shinigami.

-Maka… lo siento… cuando me di cuenta ya no sabía dónde estaba… y… y luego Ragnarok se enojo conmigo y… yo no sabía cómo manejar algo así…- las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta, no sabía ni como disculparse, aunque realmente no fue necesario hacerlo. Maka simplemente fue en dirección a ella, la abrazo y le dijo un simple "solo no lo vuelvas a hacer", antes de dirigirse al mostrador para registrarse.

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ¿tardaste tanto solo para subir eso? U.U… lo siento… tenía la cabeza tan vacía de ideas, se me fue un poco la inspiración para esta historia y me costó 10 meses y varios jalones de oreja volver a encontrarla, pido una enorme disculpa por eso.**

**En este momento me encuentro tan… mmm… cual sería la palabra… ¿sorprendida? ¿Enojada?, ¿triste?, ¿conmocionada?... si metiera todas esas palabras en una licuadora tendría la palabra correcta. Volvió a temblar en Chile, como si uno no hubiera sido suficiente una vez, no deja pasar ni un mes y les manda otro, ¿Por qué?... hmm y de nuevo no me contestan mis amigos del Messenger que viven ahí, ¡estoy tan $·%!"·&" ****frustrada! **

**Disculpen, pero lo tenía que poner, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no prometo actualízalo pronto, porque el capitulo pasado lo hice y no lo cumplí, pero tratare de hacerlo.**

**Adiós y tengan todos un buen día.**


End file.
